Honeymoon?
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Will they have their honeymoon? Or is it going to be a dissaster? 'Bride and...Groom' sequel. M rated in Chap 4
1. Going on honeymoon!

**Hiya guys! This is a 'Bride and Groom...?' sequel. Hope you like it! I know I do XD**

**Going on honeymoon!**

**...  
**

It was night. The moon is high in the sky in company with dancing stars. Nami and Luffy sat on Sunny's head. Nami sat in between Luffy's legs and Luffy had his hands on her belly. Nami was asleep and Luffy looked at the sea. Robin walked to the aquarium room and closed the door softly. Everyone, except for Luffy and Nami, sat there.

"Sanji, why did we have to come?" asked Robin. Sanji looked at a fish and lit his cigarette.

"Grilled with white wine and citron..."

"Yo Ero-cook! Why did we have to come?"

"Huh? Ah, yea...I want a little pirate in the crew..."

-Silence-

"Sorry, Robin is not interested..." said Zoro with a sign. Robin chuckled.

"Idiot!" yelled Sanji "I don't want a pirate but Luffy and Nami-swan want a pirate prince or princess!" Sanji whispered the last part. Everyone listened in awe "So let's leave the ship for a day..."

"What why?" asked Usopp.

"Don't you think they have urges? The only thing they do is kissing and hugging"

"Maybe because they're less horny than you are?" smirked Zoro with one eye closed.

"Wanna fight, marino!"

"Bring it on!"

"Honeymoon" Everyone looked at an insecure Chopper not knowing if the others like his idea "W...what about a three day long honeymoon?"

"Great idea!" said Franky "I could design a catapult!"

"I'm going to look for a hotel with a spa" smiled Robin

"I'm gonna bounty hunt...we need some money for the hotel with a spa"

said Zoro with a smirk.

"I'll help" said Sanji

"I'll help with the catapults!" said Usopp.

"...And I?" asked Chopper sad.

"You don't have to do a thing, Doctor-san" said Robin with a smile petting his head "it's cook-san and your idea" Chopper smiled and nodded. Robin walked out the aquarium room and went directly to Sunny's head. She looked at Nami and Luffy and smiled. Both were sleeping. She walked to her room and looked for some advertencies.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Why is everyone so tired?" asked Luffy confused. Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Robin and Zoro yawned. Chopper smiled and Luffy and Nami looked confused.

"I'm always tired" said Zoro

"Read to long" smiled Robin rubbing her eyes.

"We build something new..." said Franky and Usopp in unison. Sanji gave everyone a plate with food and they ate their dinner. Sanji watched Luffy and Nami when they took a bite

"One..." Everyone looked up

"Two..."

"Three..." Luffy and Nami fell with their heads on the table and Sanji smiled. A little snore was noticeable. Everyone stood up and did the things they needed to do.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Luffy opened his eyes a bit and he saw everything blurry. He smelled a cigarette smell next to him. He looked and saw Sanji sitting on the armchair looking to the other way. He tried to move his arms but that didn't work. He looked to the other side and he saw his precious wife. She also sat on a chair and her arms were cuffed to the chair. Luffy looked at Sanji and Sanji still looked to the other way.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Luffy half tired.

"Neuh, I already forgave you..." said Sanji taking a drag still looking the other way

"Really? Then...What am I doing here?" asked Luffy looking at his hands trying to move them.

"Wait for Nami-swan to wake up" still looking to the other way, like his waiting for something...

Luffy looked at Nami and frowned."I bet you can't guess where we are..." said Sanji standing up

"We're below deck "said Luffy "It's the only place dark enough and big enough"

"Ah...Well done" said Sanji surprised finally looking at Luffy

"Where am I?" asked Nami tired.

"Angel...Sanji is still mad at me..." said Luffy with puppy eyes

"I said I-"

"Really, darling? Even after two months?" asked Nami cutting Sanji off

"I said I already forgave you!" yelled Sanji "And stop giving each other nicknames, you're mocking me!" Nami and Luffy smirked looking to the other way.

"Ah, it's not Luffy's original nickname, it's..."

"Don't you dare..." said Luffy with a glare

"Pfft, Robin already knows..."

"Ah, I know" said Robin walking closer into the light

"Aw, come on! Why? Girls are always like that..." said Luffy with a pout

"What's his nickname? I wanna know" said Zoro with a grin also coming closer.

"Is my sleeping powder done?" asked Chopper walker closer with an innocent smile

"Why is the light off?" asked Nami"

"For the creepy-" began Zoro

"Shut up" said Sanji

"Usopp and Franky aren't done yet..." said Chopper avoiding a foot and a katana

"Ey, Zoro, Luffy's nickname is..."

"SHUT UP!" blushed Luffy kicking with his legs in the air. The lights went on and they saw Franky and Usopp with two bags and a little one.

"The hell..." whispered Luffy

"Luffy, this is your bag and Nami those two are yours..." said Franky putting the bags on their laps."You two, listen. This is Sanji's and Chopper's idea, we worked together with them" said Franky.

"It's a honeymoon, for the wedding pair" laughed Usopp. Nami's and Luffy's eyes widened "Robin found a hotel and we're gonna shot you guys there and we stay here, we're gonna pick you two up in three days" Luffy and Nami looked at Sanji in awe.

"Your idea? Chopper, ok. But you?" said Nami surprised. Sanji shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Zoro walked to Luffy and whispered something in his ear.

"We want a little pirate prince or princess in the crew, so you have to shoot right" he whispered with a smug smile. Luffy blushed hard, only a few grades higher and he melted. Luffy looked at Zoro with his chin on the floor. Zoro chuckled and walked back to his place.

"W...Well, we did talk about having children but that you guys even think about that..." said Luffy with an uneasy smile and blush. Nami turned to Luffy and blushed with wide eyes.

"You what?" said everyone in unison and in disbelieve.

"Ok, I'm gonna pull the lever down..." said Franky obliviously pulling the lever down. The grassy deck splitted open and Luffy and Nami trembled

"You've gotta be..." said Nami and Luffy in unison

"Good luck and have fun" smiled Robin waving

"...kidding me!" said Nami and Luffy while being shot in the mid-air with chair and everything. Luffy and Nami headed to the island and a parachute came out of their chairs. They landed safe but both grasping for air. They both fell on the sand a fast as the cuffs released them. Everyone on the crowded beach looked at them.

"Never again..." said Luffy breathing

"I thought you like things like that" said Nami with a smile.

"I do, but not on a chair, I can't move my arms..."Nami chuckled and picked up her bags. She opened the small bag and found money...lots of money.

"Come, the bed waits..." said Nami ignoring the people

"Sorry, what?" asked Luffy surprised and afraid

"I'm kidding..." Luffy sighed relieved and Nami chuckled. Luffy and Nami walked to the hotel reception.

"Hello, we have a room for two people" smiled Nami

"Off course, and what is your name?"

"Nami and Monkey D. Luffy"

"Ok, I found it" said the receptionist while looking on her computer "Please leave your bags here and we bring it to your room. Your room number is sixty" she gave the key to Nami and Nami accepted it.

"We leave these two bags here and I carry this one myself" said Nami

"Certainly, have a nice day"

"Thank you" They walked upstairs. They found their room easily. It was on the third floor. Nami opened the door and Luffy yawned.

"The sleeping powder was strong..." said Luffy with a pout and a teary eye.

"Ah, I know..." smiled Nami. They first saw a room with a balcony and couch, table, television, Mini-bar, everything, even a Den-Den-Mushi. Nami walked to the French doors and opened the doors and saw the big king-size bed.

'Robin...you Idiot.." thought Nami and Luffy imagining a chuckling Robin. Nami walked to the doors to the left and opened it, finding a beautiful bathroom. A beautiful big bathtub, shower, closet and mirrors.

"The bathtub fits two..." whispered Nami

"What did you say?" asked Luffy

"Nothing" smiled Nami nervous "I'm going to take a bath, wanna join?"

"What? B...But the bags and...Someone has to stay and...Holy crap, the bath fits two people!" Nami laughed after seeing Luffy's red face. Nami walked to Luffy and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"We have three days, nothing to worry about" said Nami sweet and she gave a slow give after her phrase "But if you feel like it..." Luffy blushed and Nami laughed, giving a quick peck on his nose. Nami went to the bathroom and Luffy lay down on the bed still with a slightly blush colouring his cheeks. He yawned and smiled. He turned his head to the window and was sunny in the middle the sea. His smile turned into a grin and he closed his eyes. His grin disappeared and was replaced by a little snore.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Madame, sir, I have your bags" the piccolo knocked on the door but Luffy slept through it.

"Someone inside?" asked the piccolo. Nami sat in bath and heard a knock on the door.

"Luffy, could you open the door?" asked Nami. Nami got no response and stepped out her bath after calling Luffy again. She put on her robe and looked at the bed. She smiled seeing Luffy sleeping peacefully. She walked towards the door and accepted her bags. She gave a tip and closed the door after saying 'bye'. She put the bags on the couch and walked towards the bed and sat on it. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She lay down next to him and closed her eyes, missing the smile plastered on Luffy's face.

**...**

**Say 'Aight!' if my English improved since 'Nami-sensei, I don't know how to spell love!' Review please. The story is 5 chapters long. I already wrote it but I have to type it -.-**


	2. Dissaster 2!

**I don't know if I have to put it in M rated yet...Well, just enjoy =3 Read with pleasure and Review with joy please =3 and thank you for all the 'Aights' xD**

**Dissaster 1**

**...  
**

"Darling, wake up, we're gonna swim"

"You know that I'm still a bit...rubbery? And that I still can't swim?" mumbled Luffy in his pillow.

"I reserved a small jacuzi, you can't drown...I give you mouth-on-mouth if you're gonna drown"

"I'm coming..." he said nuzzling deeper into his pillow. Nami smiled and sat down next to him. She turned Luffy on his back and smiled at his peaceful face. She pulled the sheets down till his middle and pulled his vest a bit up for a full belly view. She scratches on his belly and he smiled.  
"You like that, KittyCat?" asked Nami sweet. She gets a purr in response and he nodded softly. Nami lowered and kissed his belly softly. She gave little butterfly kisses. Luffy sat up and looked at Nami with a slight blush.

"I don't know if you liked that or that I had to stop" said Nami insecure. Luffy smiled and gave a quick peck on her lips and walked out of bed.

"I really liked that but I wanna 'swim' until it's night, and I wanna go to a restaurant, o! And tomorrow a walk on the beach and chill and..."

"Luffy, let's decide that until it's dinner" said Nami with a sweet smile. Luffy pulled his vest down and nodded. He gave Nami his hand; she took it and stood up. They walked hand in hand to the door. Luffy noticed the bags on the couch.

"When...?" Luffy pointed to the bags

"Ah, you slept so I took the bags"

"Ah, really?" asked Luffy "What was in the small bag?"

"Ten million berri" smiled Nami

"Ten million? That's a lot..." said Luffy closing the door. They walked downstairs to the reception.

"Hello, I had a reservation for a two person jacuzi"

"of course, I'll call you piccolo" said the receptionis

"Thank you" smiled Nami

"Do you have swimsuits?" whispered Luffy

"Yea, of course"

"On what name did you register?" asked the receptionist

"On my husband's name, Monkey D. Luffy"

"Ah, yea, I see"

"Husband" smiled Luffy. Nami chuckled also enjoying the 'husband' part. The piccolo walked to Luffy and Nami and bowed to them.

"I'm your piccolo for today and I'll lead you to your bath"

"Thank you" said both in unison with a smile. They walked after the piccolo to the spa and they walked into a room with a Jacuzzi in the middle of the room, massage tables behind it, a sauna left and dressing rooms right.

"There are the dressing rooms, do you want me to call for a masseuse?" asked the piccolo.

"No, thank you" smiled Nami. The piccolo nodded and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"I thought a jacuzi only..." said Luffy surprised inspecting everything in the room.

"Yea, I thought so too..." said Nami getting the swimsuits out of her bag "But this is good" Luffy nodded and walked to Nami. Nami gave Luffy his swim trunks and he walked to the dress room

"Luffy"

"Hmm?"

"I forget my bikini top"

~Silence~

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" asked Luffy suspiciousness. Nami nodded innocent. Luffy glared at Nami and Nami grinned.

"You know, KittyCat, You're too shy..." said Nami sweet.

"I saw you naked once..."

"Twice..."

"Twice?"

"Yea, the imitation Ballerina showed my..."

"Doesn't count, it wasn't you, but I'm now alone with you and yea I'm shy and nervous but can you blame me?" Nami laughed and walked to the dress room

"Darling"

"Angel?"

"We're married get used to it" she closed the door and a soft giggle was heard

"You're mean" whispered Luffy with narrowed eyes. He walked to his dress room and closed the door. The door next to him opened after a while and he heard footsteps to the bath. He heard splash sounds and it was quiet again. He sighed and put his swim trunks on. He opened the door softly and looked at Nami's back. 'God, she really doesn't wear a bikini top...'thought Luffy with a blush. He walked to the bath smiled uneasy

"I...Is it deep?" asked Luffy nervous. She turned her head a little and smile

"No, darling, it's really good" Luffy gulped and walked closer "Luffy, I don't bite, just come or I won't scratch your belly tonight"

"That's mean..." pouted Luffy. Nami closed her eyes and smiled "and there are bubbles so you don't see a thing" smiled Nami. Luffy thought for a second and sighed. He walked to the side and put his leg in. He went in slowly and sat in the bath. Luffy glanced at Nami and smiled. "You're right, I don't see much" Nami smiled and looked at Luffy. But there was something new in her eyes, and he didn't know what. He parted his lips and frowned a bit, he really wanted to know what it was, he really liked it. Nami went closer to Luffy and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luffy blushed realizing she doesn't wear a bikini top. Nami kissed him passionated and closed they eyes. He rubbed her back and smiled against her lips. They parted and Nami sat in his lap playing with his hair. Luffy closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you" smiled Nami

"I love you too" said Luffy kissing her temple "I have to remember to thank the crew"

"Me too"

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Where's question?" asked Zoro

"On Sunny's head..." said Usopp playing cards with Chopper.

"Sunny?" Zoro walked on the deck and walked upstairs going towards Sunny's head. He saw Sanji sitting there with a monocular. Zoro frowned and sighed.

"Typical, you sent them away for some privacy but you keep looking to their room" Sanji gave no answer.

"They have three days, this is day one...Do you seriously watch them for three or two days?" no answer.

"Buy a porn movie, that a better view" finally Sanji looked...glared at Zoro. Zoro smirked and looked at the hotel. His smirk disappeared and frowned. "Give me the monocular for a sec..." Sanji looked confused but still gave them and Zoro looked through them. He grinned and gave them back. "I found them, good luck"

"What!" Zoro walked away with his grin satisfied that he mocked Sanji and Sanji looked through the monocular. "Where are they?" whispered Sanji "I swear...if marimo lied..." Sanji looked away from his monocular and frowned "Is that a straw-hat?" Sanji looked through his monocular again. "And there under is a Luffy" smiled Sanji "Nami-swan is so pretty~ mellorino~" Sanji put the monocular down and sighed 'Did I really forgive him?'

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"It was a really good idea, a dinner" said Nami playing with her knife. Luffy looked nervous at her knife.

"Could you put your knife down?" asked Nami a bit afraid. Nami smiled and nodded.

"Only if you let your hat down...I can't see your eyes very well" Nami grinned and Luffy smiled letting his hat down.

"Good afternoon, I'm your server for tonight, how may I help you?"

"Euhm, a salad for me please" smiled Nami giving her menu to the server. Luffy looked with puppy eyes at Nami. Nami frowned and sighed. "Only if  
you eat with manners..." said Nami. Luffy nodded happy

"Ok"

"Everything on the menu, two times" smiled Luffy. The server looked with wide eyes and Nami smiled looking to the other way.

"Ok...I'll be right back..." said the server in disbelieve. Luffy and Nami smiled and nodded. The server walked away

"Nami, do you have a pen and paper?" whispered Luffy. Nami looked confused but gave a pen. He wrote something down on a paper tissue and held it up towards Sunny. Nami looked at Sunny and narrowed her eyes against the sun.

'Is that...Sanji?' thought Nami. He stood up and jumped back on the deck. "What did you write?"asked Nami. Luffy showed the note with a grin and blush.

_I'm gonna close the curtains tonight, so don't peek!_

Nami blushed a bit, but laughed.

"I think he's mad" laughed Nami. Luffy laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I forgot the money, I'll be right back" smiled Nami already standing up. Luffy stood up too and gave Nami a quick pick on her lips. Nami looked confused.

"I'm going, sit down, you've done enough today" Nami smiled and sat down again. Luffy walked upstairs to their room. A weird tall man walked to Nami and sat down on Luffy's place.

"Hello darling, wanna dance?" Nami looked to the other way and didn't pay attention "Darling?"

"I'm not interested" said Nami while showing her wedding ring "I'm married and my husband can come every second"

"The little skinny guy? Let him go and marry me instead" Nami cocked a brow

"Do you even know who I am?" asked Nami irritated.

"Cat burglar Nami, wanted, 16 million worth"

"Oh, you're the horny red head chick on the wanted poster!"

'H...Horny red head chick...' thought Nami with a beating vein in her forehead

"Yea, you're wanted...I want you"

"Wow, that's an old one…" said Nami "And do you know who my husband is?"

"No, darling, and I'm not int..."

"Monkey D. Luffy, a.k.a Mugiwara no Luffy, 300 million worth and wanted" heard the man from behind him. His eyes widened and he gasped

"Well, miss Nami, It was nice to meet you" He said standing up and literally running

"How long was he here?" asked Luffy mad sitting down.

"Since you went to our room for the money..."

"Really?" asked Luffy putting his back down under the table.

"Yea, but that doesn't matter anymore" smiled Nami while holding Luffy's hand. Luffy smiled and nodded

-xxxxxxxxx-

'It's been two hours already!' thought Sanji mentally insane in his head 'I can't take it anymore!' Sanji ran in the crow's nest and looked through the monocular. Sanji frowned not seeing Nami and Luffy on the terrace. He looked at their room. He looked better and found and note hanging against the window.

"C..a..l..l..c..h..o..p..p..e..r?" whispered Sanji finding it hard to read. Sanji shrugged his shoulders and walked to the kitchen smoking his cigarette.

-xxxxxxxx-

"How are you?" asked Luffy hanging with his head above the bathtub.

"Could be better, I feel pregnant...although I've never been pregnant...how are you?"

"I feel pregnant too..." Nami tried to laugh but it didn't work with her head above the toilet.

"The honeymoon begins good..."

"Uhhuh..."

*knock knock*

Someone knocked on the hotel door. Nami and Luffy looked up.

"The door is open" said Luffy hard enough to hear. They heard someone walk to the bedroom.

"Bath room" said Luffy. The bathroom door went open and there stood a little reindeer.

"Finally" smiled Luffy

"What's wrong?" asked Chopper "You guys look terrible pale"

"We keep puking..." said Nami tired

"Both?" asked Chopper. Both nodded "I guess a food poisoning...Lets see what's in my bag..." Chopper looked in his bag. Nami and Luffy puked in the process "Ok, I found some pills but I have to give a sleeping pill after it, hoping you don't puke the pill out..." both frowned sad but nodded in understanding. "Take these two" said Chopper. Chopper also gave a cup with water Luffy and Nami took the food poisoning-pills. "Ok, and now the sleeping pills but you have to take them in on the bed, because you will sleep immediately" both nodded again and walked to their bed. They took the pills in and they slept in three seconds. Chopper smiled. He flushed the toilet and cleaned the bathtub with the water hose. He walked and closed the hotel room door, singing through the hallway.

**...**

**Sorry XD I wanted to do that with Chopper xD Hope you liked it =3**


	3. Dissaster 3!

Luffy sat up and looked around. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked in the toilet but it was clean. He also looked in the bathtub but it was clean too. He smiled while brushing his teeth. He spitted the toothpaste out and he turned the closet on. He then walked back to Nami. It was already two pm...Those sleeping pills are really strong... Luffy opened the curtains again and saw Sunny again.

"Nami, beauty, wakie wakie..." said Luffy soft. She didn't wake up. Luffy smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her cheek and lay down next to her cherishing her face.

"I love you" whispered Luffy

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

It was an hour later and Nami finally woke up. She was surprised that Luffy looked at her with a soft smile. She smiled too and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and Luffy sat up.

"Sorry, I'm gonna brush the dead animal out my mouth" said Nami sarcastic. Luffy laughed and stood up. He walked to the bathroom behind Nami and kissed her neck "I really have to thank Chopper" said Nami with a mouthful of toothpaste "and Sanji" Luffy hummed in response and kept kissing her neck. He brushed his hands on her neck "And why are you so touchy? Are you drunk?" asked Nami. Luffy looked up and grinned.

"I looked an hour at your face and I realized how lucky I am" he said brushing her hair behind her ear. Nami smiled and spitted her toothpaste out. Luffy kissed her arm and she turned the closet on.

"Sanji can see everything..."

"Don't care...He did this for us" said Luffy in between his kisses. Nami smiled and turned to Luffy. She wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled

"What happened with the shy Luffy?"

"..." Luffy thought really long "Wow, that's a good one...maybe, I puked him out?" Nami smiled and kissed. She parted fast and looked worried.

"I don't taste like puke, do I?"

"Hmm, Romantic..." said Luffy "You taste like mint..." He kissed her again. She gave a little giggle against his lips,

"What's so funny?" asked Luffy

"You are" said Nami with a sweet smile "Where's my bikini? I wanna go to the beach, please..." asked Nami with puppy eyes. Luffy smiled and kissed her forehead. He walked to the balcony and picked up his swim trunks.

'He's dry' thought Luffy. Luffy picked up Nami's bikini 'also dry' although it was only her bikini slip. Luffy walked to Nami and gave her her bikini. Nami smiled and gave Luffy a quick kiss before walking to the bathroom. Luffy smiled and closed the curtains. He opened the curtains again after putting his trunks on. The bathroom door opened and Nami stood there in her bikini, and this time her whole, two-part, bikini. Luffy smiled and took Nami's hand. They closed the door and walked downstairs, towards the beach. They walked hand in hand on the beach and talked about anything and everything. About the past, more about Nami's past then Luffy's past. Luffy isn't really a person for talking about his past, but he still did tell a little bit. He's married with Nami so she's still going to find it out.

"Sabo?"

"Ah.."

"Nice name...we could call our son like that" smiled Nami uneasy not knowing if Luffy really liked it.

"Ah, great idea!" grinned Luffy with a blush. Nami smiled and kissed his nose. She pulled Luffy with her in the water.

"Nami...I..."

"I'm not going deep, so come here and trust me" smiled Nami looking at the water. Luffy smiled and nodded. They walked into the water till their middle. Luffy looked in the water and watched every step. Nami smiled and looked at the sun. She turned to Luffy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you know that it's pretty crowded?" asked Luffy. Nami pouted and nodded.

"Come, we're gonna walk further" said Nami. They walked further and enjoyed the breeze and the sun.

"Ah, there's sunny!"

"ah, yea, It's almost like she always follows us" laughed Luffy. Nami fell down and screamed in pain

"Nami! What's wrong!" asked Luffy worried

"Ouch, ouch, fuck! ouch!" Luffy tilted Nami up, bridal style, and walked to the shore. Luffy lay her down and looked at her foot. It's red and thick. Luffy looked worried

"It fucking hurt, I have no idea what it is" said Nami almost crying. Luffy looked around but there's no restaurant or shop. He looked at Sunny

'she's not far...' thought Luffy "I'm right back" said Luffy giving a kiss on her temple. He stretched his arm to sunny and grabbed the rail. 'gotcha' Luffy flew to sunny, directly to the deck.

"Lu-ouch!" yelled Nami. Luffy ran to the kitchen and found everyone eating. They looked surprised at him.

"Chopper! come to the shore fast! I see you there, take mini-merry!" Luffy went away again and shot back using a palm tree. He ran back to Nami and looked at her foot.

"O god, it's even bigger and redder!" yelled Luffy in panic

"Didn't you think I noticed!" yelled Nami mad with tears

"Chopppers coming, wait a bit longer..." said Luffy used to her mad moods. They saw mini-merry coming their way. Luffy smiled a bit but Nami looked mad. Mini-merry came on shore and Chopper jumped out of it. Chopper ran to Nami

"What's wrong?" asked Chopper. Nami showed her foot and Choppers eyes widened "I've never seen such a big mark..."

"The heck is it?" asked Nami

"Well, I guess you went into the sea so I bet that it's a jellyfish bite/mark"

"Say What!" yelled Nami "When is it cured?"

"Dunno...maybe a week? It's really big" said Chopper. He opened his bag and pulled a crème, bandages and bandage tape out of it. He put everything on her foot and took care of it. "This is the only thing I can do...You've gotta take a lot pf rest and take it easy"

"R...Really?" asked Nami. Chopper nodded

"When do we have to go to sunny?" asked Luffy. Nami looked at Luffy and he wore a sad expression.

'Are we thinking the same?' thought Nami sad.

"Tomorrow at 2 pm" said Chopper. Luffy and Nami nodded.

"Well thank you Chopper, you're amazing..." said Luffy standing up. Chopper did his 'I'm not, idiot' dance and Luffy tilted Nami. Chopper went back to sunny and Luffy and Nami went back to their hotel.


	4. Euhm, dissaster?

**Well, I hope that the fantastish English grammar don't ruin it and if you don't wanna read a lemon becasue you hate it, skip this chapter then... The whole Chapter is lemon...Read with fun and Review with joy**

**...  
**

"Luffy...Luffy wake up..." Luffy opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Nami. Luffy smiled seeing the moon behind her.

"What's wrong? It's in the middle of the night..." asked Luffy. Nami wore a sad expression and pointed to her bandaged foot.

"I can't sleep it hurts..." Luffy smiled with a pained expression and stepped out of his bed. He walked to the end of the bed and looked at her foot.

"It's thinner..." smiled Luffy. Nami pouted. Luffy looked at Nami but her smile disappeared.

"Why are you crying?" asked Luffy worried standing up.

"I..It's my fault that the last day is ruined..." cried Nami rubbing her eye.

"No, it's not your fault!"

"Then whose fault is it!" yelled Nami

"The jellyfish..." said Luffy in a horror-ish voice. Nami laughed.

"Yea, I'm sorry, you're right" Luffy smiled and stood up. He looked at Sunny and he saw her coming closer to the shore. He also sees Sanji sitting on Sunny with his monocular.

"And..." Nami looked at Luffy. Luffy still looked at Sunny "If I don't touch your foot?" Nami  
looked confused but her eyes widened when she saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Luffy...What do you mean?" asked Nami carefully

"Well, It's the last day, and the crew did this with a reason..." he finally looked at Nami and his blush grew. Nami still looked at Luffy and gave no answer. "So what do you think?"

"W...Well...Euhm, I think that...Euhm" Luffy smiled and sat down next to her. She was still thinking about what she had to say. Luffy cupped her cheek and turned her head to him. He smiled and Nami blushed. He kissed her softly on her lips and she closed her eyes. Luffy rubbed her back and she moaned. Luffy smiled against her lips and parted. He stood up and walked to the window. He grinned deviously and waved before closing the curtains.

-xxxxxxxxx-

'Shit...' thought Sanji 'He closed the curtains...'He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are they sleeping?" asked Robin looking at Sanji

"I hope so...Luffy closed the curtain with a grin..." Zoro chuckled with his eyes closed.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Sanji irritated.

"Nothing...I'm curious if it's going to be a girl or a boy..."

"WANNA FIGHT!"

"Cook-san, he's right, you can't do a thing about it...And besides, I'm curious too"

"You guys are really mocking me..." Robin and Zoro grinned

-xxxxxxxxx-

Nami and Luffy kissed passionated. Luffy sat on top and Nami had her arms wrapped around his neck. Luffy kicked the covers away while kissing. Nami smiled against his lips and stroked his back softly. He kissed in her neck and she moaned softly. She tried to unbutton his vest but grunted irritated. It's Luffy's turn to smile this time. She was going crazy and just ripped the vest of his torso, ripping the buttons off. Luffy looked with wide scared eyes at Nami and Nami smiled innocent.  
"S...Sorry..." Luffy chuckled and kissed on her lips. She looked with hooded at him and then at his torso. Luffy looked with surprised eyes and saw the same emotion in her eyes like he saw in the jacuzzi. Nami stroked with his finger over his abs and smiled. She looked at Luffy again and her smile disappeared. She kissed him again. She stroked her tongue against his underlip and he opened his mouth for her. She entered and played with his tongue. They moaned and went on for 5 minutes. They parted for oxygen but Luffy went on and kissed her neck again. Luffy unbuttoned her blouse. Nami moaned and Luffy threw her blouse away. He looked at her bra and frowned.  
"I don't get it...You go in a jacuzzi almost naked but you sleep with a bra..." Nami giggled and tried to open her bra. She opened it and threw it away. Luffy looked at her breast and smiled. She looked a bit insure and Luffy noticed. He kissed her quick and smiled again.

"You're still beautiful" smiled Luffy. Nami giggled with her eyes closed but her eyes shot open when Luffy kissed her shoulder and kissed a way down to her breast. Nami let out a gasp when Luffy sucked on a pink nipple. He massaged her other breast.

"Ah, Aah..." Nami moaned out when she felt Luffy's tongue play with her erect nipple. Her back arched with every movement Luffy made. Luffy used his other hand to slide up against her long leg, going to her sensitive part. He sat up a bit and pouted irritated. He looked at her short pants and tried to slide it from her legs. 'Patiently, don't rip it off...' His mind didn't win and he ripped it off from her body. Nami found it more exitedly hearing her short pants rip. He kissed her knee going up to her hip. Nami giggled with every butterfly kiss 'Ticklish, aren't we?' thought Luffy with a smile. Luffy looked at her silken garments and smiled.

"Don't you dare ripping that from me..." said Nami with a glare "It's new..." Luffy laughed and looked at her with narrowed eyes and a grin. He ripped it from her body and Nami looked mad. "I told you to-" Luffy kissed her firmly on her lips and Nami's eyes widened from the sudden 'attack'. She closed her eyes and enjoyed forgetting what happened to her panties. Luffy placed his fingers near her center. Nami moaned a bit and grabbed his hand. Luffy looked confused not knowing if she liked it. She placed his hand a bit lower and moaned.

"T..There..." said Nami through her breaths. Luffy smiled and stroked her clitoris softly. He smiled feeling how wet she was for him. He began to massage her nub with his thumb gently hearing her moans getting harder. Luffy smiled hearing his name, knowing he did a good job. He stopped and placed his hand on her knee. Nami looked at him with hooded eyes and a blush.

"W..Why did you stop...?" asked Nami confused and out of air. Luffy only smiled with hooded eyes. "L..Luffy?" still the same expression and no answer "Y..You're not going to..." Luffy nodded with a grin. She felt his warm tongue replace where his finger had been. Her back arched and she put her hands on her head, telling him to go on.

"AH Luffy!" yelled Nami. He sucked on her nub gently and she whimpered. He gripped her tights tightly for more access.

"L..Luffy,I..If you keep going like that I..." But it was too late. Nami let out a long pleasured cry when she came. She panted heavily and sweated. Luffy cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and licked.

"You're sweet" Nami smiled a bit while panting. Luffy kissed Nami on her lips and let her taste herself. "Are you ok?" Nami opened her eyes and looked at Luffy, she frowned.

"No..." Luffy looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy worried

"I want you to have me now..." said Nami demanded. Luffy smiled and kissed her again. Nami put her hands on his hips and tried to pull his pants down. "Little question..." Luffy stopped with kissing her neck and looked worried "C...Can I be on top? That's easier with my foot..." said Nami with a blush and looking away. Luffy tried not to laugh but it didn't work. Nami slapped his shoulder. "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, can't help it" laughed Luffy. Nami pouted "But no..."

"What! Why not! You want be to have pain, don't you!"

"No...Otherwise you still get pain but it's better for you if I'm on top" said Luffy smiling. Nami sat up and looked mad at Luffy.

"How the hell do you know about having pain the first time?"

"W...Well...Zoro told me as a warning if you cried..."

"I don't want you to know! You are going to feel guilty if you see me cry and you're the cause of it!" yelled Nami mad and worried. "And when did you told you that!"

"Directly after the marriage but it doesn't matter! I just going to close my eyes and I see nothing!" yelled Luffy

"But-"

"Listen, if we don't do it now we're going to do it never, so please forget it that I'm going to feel guilty, I love you, so I wanna do it now..."

"You...You mean that?" asked Nami surprised

"Uhhuh"

"A...Are still turned on?"

"Hell yea, you're sitting here naked, lit by the moonlight through the curtains. A beautiful full view on your body and it's not a dream this time...and you?" Nami blinked a view times and smiled

"Me too...so hurry up and give me your baby" Luffy laughed and kissed her. He kissed her neck again and she moaned. She lay down again and waited for Luffy with a smile. Luffy smiled too and fought with his short. Nami laughed seeing how much Luffy wanted this. He was finally done with his pants and began to work on his shorts this time. Nami looked away feeling a bit embarrassed, but she looked at him in surprised when she felt his tip against her hot core. Nami's back arched and she closed her eyes.

"Aah..." Nami moaned at first clasping his back softly. Luffy went further in and kept kissing her neck. She moaned again but her eyes shot open when she felt pain. He went further in and more pain went through her body. She groaned in pain and dug her nails into his back. She bit her lower lip not trying to scream. He was finally through it, both grasping for air. Luffy because of the tight feeling and Nami for the pain. Luffy whispered sweet things in her ear. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Are you ok?" Nami tried to move and nodded with a smile

"G...Go on but go slowly first..." Luffy nodded and kissed her forehead one time before trusting. He went almost out but went in fast which made Nami moan. Luffy smiled and did it again.

"F..Faster" moaned Nami. Luffy went faster and faster. Both moaned and enjoyed each other. Nami rocked her hips together with his pace and formed a perfect rythym. Luffy slid his hands on her backside and tilted her hips higher to trust deeper into her. Nami liked this position and moaned harder for letting it notice. Nami felt something build inside her and Luffy felt it inside him.

"L..Luffy..I..I.."

"M..Me too..." said both through their moans. Nami felt her muscles getting tighter and Luffy felt her tight walls even getting tighter then they are. They yelled their name when their orgasm came to an end. Nami felt Luffy's hot seed and smiled. Luffy landed on his elbows not trying to squash her fragile body. They were both breathing for oxygen. Luffy disconnect and lay down next to her.

"I love you..." smiled Nami

"I love you too..." grinned Luffy with a blush. He yawned and looked at Nami. Nami still smiled with tired half closed eyes. Luffy sat up and grabbed the sheets of the ground and lay it over them. He looked at her and noticed a snore. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He smiled, yawned and slept soon after that.

**...**

**Euhm...I hope you like it, Horny people XD Review please =3**


	5. Happy ending

**Ok, last chapter! I hope you get the clue here XD Read with fun and review with joy please~!**

**Oh by the way...I don't own One piece!**

…**.**

Luffy woke up and looked around. The room was lit by the sun through the curtains. He smiled and looked at his sleeping beauty. He yawned and tried to wake her up but it didn't work. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped out bed. He grabbed his short from the ground and put it on. He looked for his vest and smiled when he found it. He heard Nami turn and murmur something...

"Is this a dream...?" murmured Nami with a smile and an eye open. Luffy turned and smiled.

"Why would it be a dream?" asked Luffy grabbing his vest.

"Well, I'm naked and you're there only with shorts on...It's too good to be true" Luffy put his vest on and walked to the bed. He sat down next to Nami and smiled. "Although...you wear more clothes now..." Luffy grinned this time and still looked at Nami. "What?" asked Nami

"Can't wait till you pick up your clothes..."

"I'm not that shy, it will cost you a price that's all..."

"Oh really...?" Nami nodded with a sweet smile and threw the sheets away. Luffy blushed but still smiled. She stood up, a bit uneasy with her foot, and rocked with her hips on purpose. Luffy blushed and his smile disappeared slowly. She bowed grabbing her panty but she did it really slowly, making her breast rock. Luffy blushed and watched this all with a blush and a pout."Could you stop that...I wanna take you again, if you don't stop..." Nami looked sad with a pout, laying her finger on her lip.

"Aw, really, meanie-sama~ You're hurting my feelings~" said Nami putting her arm under her breast. Luffy glared at Nami, trying to overlook the breast thingie she's doing right now. Nami grinned deviously "And let's be honest... I came 2 times, you came 1, so we have to settle something~"

"S...Say what?" said Luffy with widened eyes.

"But we all know where it's heading with only that~ So pull your boxer and vest off, bub" said Nami coming closer to Luffy. She pushed him down on bed and pinned him

"B..But the others...It's already kinda late..."

"They can wait..." smiled Nami kissing Luffy on his lips. Luffy smiled against her lips and silently agreed with her.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Well...where are they...?" asked Franky

"No idea..." murmured Usopp shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah! The curtains opened!" said Sanji

"Are you even spying on them on shore? Baka!" said Zoro. Yes, the whole crew stood on shore waiting for both to come.

"I see Luffy in his room talking with Nami and holding three bags in his hand" said Sanji "Luffy's looking at us and he's waving"

"Wow, we have our own announcer..." said Zoro sarcastic with a grin. Sanji glared at him and threw the monocular to him, trying to hit his head, But Zoro caught it.

"To easy..." yawned Zoro

"To easy! My ass!" yelled Sanji mad.

"Guys, relax, they will come soon and you have to be happy" said Chopper

"Ah, doctor-san do you have a pregnancy test?" asked Robin

"Robin-Chwan! Don't say something horrible like that!" yelled Sanji sad.

"And bandages..." said Robin after it.

"Bandages?" asked everyone except for Chopper. "Ah, never mind, you're going to find it out soon" smiled Robin. Everyone looked confused, minus Chopper.

"I..I have everything..." murmured Chopper

"Oi! Guys!" yelled Luffy with Nami in his arms "We're back!" everyone waved and smiled.

_"Zoro darling~ Come here for a sec~"_ said Nami in her sweet tone. Everyone looked confused and Luffy shook his head no_."Come here please~"_ Zoro shook his head no and took a step away from her. **"COME!" **Zoro walked to Nami and Nami pulled on his ear. "I hate you for telling Luffy about having pain the first time so I'm going to kick you head off later when my foot is healed, the only thing I heard when from the hotel to here was 'I'm sorry'"

"Ouch! That's Luffy's own fault, he's the big pussy saying sorry when he can hurt a witch!" Nami pulled harder on his ear and let go. She smiled and rubbed his head.

"Still thanks for the honeymoon!" said Nami with a smile. Zoro walked back to the others and rubbed his ear.

"Bitch..." murmured Zoro softly.

"Let's go back to the ship...My back hurts..." said Luffy with a pout

"I'm sorry..." said Nami this time feeling guilty. Robin giggled and looked at Chopper.

"And now, you need bandages..." she said

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Big scratches...How did it happen?" asked Chopper confused.

"Call it a monster..." said Luffy with a grin. Nami blushed and smiled. She sat on the infirmary bed and looked at Luffy, sitting on a chair, with his back turned to Chopper, standing on a chair.

"This may sting..." said Chopper.

"I'm used to it" smiled Luffy with his eyes closed. Chopper nodded and cleaned the scratches.

"A monster?" asked Zoro with a grin, standing in the doorway. Nami and Luffy blushed and looked to the other way.

"Funny, though...I've seen these scratches on Zoro's back too..." Luffy and Nami looked at Zoro with wide eyes and Zoro looked away with a slight blush "At the same place too..."

"Nami, is there something you didn't tell me?" asked Luffy

"I know nothing..." said Nami surprised "You're not going to tell me that you think that I did that with Zoro!"

"I know nothing..." smiled Luffy.

"Tgg..."

"Luffy, you can't sleep on your back for a while" said Chopper. He jumped from his chair and walked to the kitchen.

"Which means that Luffy have to be on top..." smirked Zoro. Luffy looked away and Nami looked mad.

"He already did! And he was very gentle"

"You weren't...seeing those scratches..."

"I didn't know that rubber was like that!" yelled Nami mad.

"You could cut your nails!"

"...positive..." said Luffy soft

"What?" said Nami and Zoro.

"It's positive..." said Luffy with a smile looking at the pregnancy stick. Nami stood up and walked to the desk. She took the pregnancy test stick and smiled.

**"I'M PREGNANT!" **yelled Nami happy. She hugged Luffy tight and laughed. **"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DADDY!"**

"Not for long if you keep choking me, mommy..." said Luffy barely.

"Ow, sorry" she loosened her hug " I love you so much, KittyCat" smiled Nami

"K..KittyCat? Is that his nickname?" asked Zoro with a smug smile. Nami nodded happy but Luffy shook his head 'no' "Oi, guys! Listen to this!" yelled Zoro to everyone in the kitchen.

"No wait! Don't tell!" said Luffy hanging on Zoro's leg

"Nami's pregnant!" yelled Zoro happy. Everyone cheered and laughed, having a party. They really had to thank their crew.

-Later that night-

Nami and Luffy sat on Sunny the same way before the wedding but they were awake this time and smiling looking at the sea.

"Ne, Nami..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you notice that Robin cut her nails?" asked Luffy. Nami's eyes widened and turned, looking at Luffy. Luffy only grinned

"D..did you know?"

Well, yea, I mean, Zoro told me when he was drunk after the wedding..."

"W..Why didn't you tell?"

"Why didn't you tell that you told Robin about my nickname..."

"Ok, settled!" Nami stood up and ran to the kitchen "Robin! You forget to tell me something!" yelled Nami. Luffy laughed and lay down, enjoying his stars in the night sky.

…**.**

**I hope you liked it! I'm working on my Luffy Nami gender bender story Review please and bye bye~~!**


End file.
